¡Tu regalo!
by Miku Soseki
Summary: Rukia se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia cierto chico pelinaranja, y no sabe si el siente lo mismo... para colmo se acerca "San Valentín" ¡Agh! me doy asco... soy mala resumiendo... T-T no me maten! Dx


**¡Tu regalo!**

Sentía como los latidos de mi corazón iban aumentando la velocidad, de estar tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de la persona a quien más amo, era una tortura. Me gustaba ese cabello naranja, esa actitud de chico rudo, ese chico que decía que mis dibujos eran horribles. Ni se que le vi, pero pasar más tiempo junto a él iba uniendo nuestros lazos.

Abrí un poco el armario y lo vi, recostado en su cama masacrando a Kon, era divertido, ni se porque lo estaba haciendo. Él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando y me miro.

Oe, ¿Qué haces ahí? – pregunto con su tono aburrido.

Que te importa – dije y salí del armario.

Hmp – bufo molesto por aquella respuesta.

¿Qué le haces a Kon? – pregunte con curiosidad.

Este idiota estaba husmeando en los vestidores de las chicas en la mañana – respondió aún masacrándolo más.

Hmp – murmure, ese Kon jamás cambiara, seguirá siendo el muñeco pervertido infantil.

Nee-san ayúdame – pidió socorro Kon.

Ichigo, suéltalo – le ordene, con lo cual me respondió con un "NO" – ¡que los sueltes!

Que no – negó de nuevo.

¡Que lo hagas! – ordene ya un poco alterada.

Si no lo hago que pasa – me reto, ¿quien se cree para retarme?

Pues esto – dije, para después dejar a Ichigo inconsciente.

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo y yo no nos hablábamos. Yo me apure en cambiarme y salir antes de que Ichigo se levantara pero… me encontré con Ichigo ya cambiándose. No piensen mal, ya se había puesto el pantalón, pero se estaba sacando el polo y se podía ver sus enormes músculos que por un momento me dejaron embobada. Al parecer su polo se había atorado en su cabeza, ya que escuche como maldecía el polo. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, por lo que él se volteó.

¿¡De que te ríes enana!? – exclamó un poco sobresaltado.

De lo entupido que eres – dije caminando por su lado y yéndome.

Gruñó.

Reí, una de las tantas cosas que me gustaba era molestarlo.

Al llegar al instituto, me encontré con Inoue, tan alegre como siempre, todo lo contario a mi.

Ohayo Kuchiki-san – me saludo alegremente.

Ohayo Inoue – respondí al saludo con mi sonrisa falsa.

¿Eh? ¿Y Kurosaki-kun? – me pregunto por ese idiota.

No lo se – mentí. En ese instante se escucharon voces conocidas.

Oe Ichigo, ¿estas seguro que estas bien? – pregunto una voz que se me hacia familiar a la de Keigo.

Si – respondió Ichigo, no se me hacia difícil distinguirla.

Ichigo te has llevado una buena paliza – comento entre risas Mizuiro.

Calla – respondió el idota de Ichigo.

Ohayo Kurosaki-kun – le saludo alegremente Inoue.

Ohayo Inoue – también saludo Ichigo un poco aburrido.

Etto Kurisaki-kun ¿Qué te sucedió en el ojo? – pregunto inocentemente Inoue. Se me olvidaba decirles de que Ichigo tenía el ojo morado, esas son las consecuencias si no me hacen caso.

Mm nada importante – respondió con una sonrisa para que Inoue no se preocupara.

Ohh ya veo – respondió no muy convencida.

Las clases pasaron normal hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, como siempre me senté con las chicas, yo comía mientras ellas conversaban. Inoue las deleitaba con su almuerzo colorido, Arisawa comento de que iba a ir a otro torneo de Karate al final del curso, Honsho tratando de "atacar" a Inoue pero como siempre Arisawa la detiene. Todo iba normal hasta que tocaron el tema del "Día de San Valentín", yo normal pero Ogawa me preguntó algo que me dejo helada.

Y Kuchiki, ¿le darás algo a Ichigo? – pregunto con lo cual todo el jugo que tomaba lo vote.

Disculpen – me disculpe, mientras me limpiaba.

Vamos Kuchiki responde – imploro Natsui.

¿Por qué piensan eso? – pregunté tratando de apartar las preguntas.

Porque sabemos que estas enamorada de Kurosaki-kun – respondió Inoue.

Eso no es cierto – respondí rápidamente.

Hey chicas no la molesten – me salvo Arisawa, gracias de todo corazón, eres mi ángel guardián.

Bueno, bueno –

Después de esa incomoda conversación, todo fue normal, matando Hollows como siempre, pero en mi cabeza rondaba una pregunta ¿le doy algo? Esa pregunta me estaba matando. Ichigo y yo regresamos de igual de peleados, sin mirarnos, ni decir ninguna palabra. Iba a hacer mañana sábado, el "Día de San Valentín". De solo pensarlo mi corazón se agitaba a más no poder. Al llegar a casa Ichigo al fin me hablo.

Oe, enana apúrate – me ordeno.

No me digas enana – respondí.

Hmp – bufo.

Me metí al armario, me cambie sin antes sacar a Kon de ahí y me dormí, pero aún esa pegunta me traía muy desconcertada.

Sábado al fin había llegado, me desperté a regañadientes y salí del armario con mi vestido ya puesto. Al parecer Ichigo no estaba, no me importo, salí por la ventana y me dirigí hacia casa de Inoue, me olvide de comentarles de que ella me había invitado a su caso junto a las demás, me la pase de lo más divertido, nos contamos anécdotas y cosas así, nos dimos las tarjetas de San Valentín, las cuales las hice toda la noche, incluso para Ichigo.

Ya era de tarde, exactamente las 6:30, llegue a casa y Kon no estaba, de seguro que Yuzu lo había agarrado, ja ja su castigo. Aproveche para echarme en la cama de Ichigo, olía a él, cosa que me dejaba embobada, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida. Hasta que una mano me empujo de la cama, era Ichigo que ya había regresado.

¿Qué hacías en mi cama? – me pregunto un poco enfadado.

Durmiendo – respondí mientras me ponía de pie y me limpiaba.

Hmp – bufo y me dio un pequeño paquete.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunte un poco confusa.

¡Tu regalo! – respondió un poco rojo.

No debías – comente mientras habría el regalo, era una hermosa pulsera de plata con dijes – Ichigo, yo…

Yo nada – dijo aún rojo, mientras me ponía la pulsera.

Arigatou – le agradecí un poco sonrojada - Cierto, yo también tengo algo para ti – dije mientras le daba la tarjeta.

Mm – alzo una ceja – ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto desconcertado.

Pues una tarjeta – respondí.

Tiene unos dibujos tan feos – comento.

¡IDIOTA! – exclame mientras le daba un puñetazo - ¿Cómo te atreves a criticarla si me costo mucho trabajo?

Calma, calma, esta linda – corrigió mientras se levantaba.

¿En serio? – pregunte sorprendida. No pensaba que Ichigo diría eso.

Si – afirmo, por alguna extraña razón me dio ganas de golpearlo, levante mi brazo en forma de amenaza pero él la agarro – hey ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Pues… golpearte – respondí con lagrimas en los ojos.

¿Por qué lloras? – él me agarro por la cintura y me atrajo más hacia su fornido cuerpo, hasta quedar muy juntos.

¿Qué haces? – le pregunté aún llorando.

Lo que debí haber hecho en todo estos años – me sorprendió su respuesta, no pude articular ninguna palabra, ya que nuestro labios se juntaron desesperadamente como si los dos lo hubiésemos esperado mucho.

Yo cerré los ojos y correspondí aquel beso. El ritmo fue bajando hasta convertirse en un beso más tierno, no soporte más, lo abrase por el cuello y lo atraje más hacia mí. Ese beso era único y el primero que había tenido, era especial. La maldita falta de aire nos hizo separarnos, yo solo le pude preguntar…

¿Por qué? – lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

Porque… te amo… - lo último lo dijo muy bajo pero lo logre escuchar y sonreí.

Idiota… – dije y me beso de nuevo.

Al fin estaba con la persona a la que más amo, estaba contenta y no lo dejaría.


End file.
